Misunderstandings in the Woods
by CGI
Summary: Oneshot: Luke and Sophia meet in the woods in 1x08 Luke's POV


Oneshot from Season 1 Episode 8, Luke and Sophia meet in the woods; Luke's point of view.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wolf Lake and I'm getting nothing for this story.

A/N: This is really just a scene from episode 8. It's an exercise in getting to know the characters. If it is received well, I will write a season 2 fic but not until I have the characters down. Please let me know if it's good or if I'm wasting my time.

Misunderstanding in the Woods

"I thought you wanted to come out here and talk."

"I wasn't entirely honest."

"Huh, why did we come out here?"

Luke felt a sudden flicker of anticipation, was this what he had been pushing for, for so long?

"I'm not sleeping well," well that wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, "I can't think about it or dream about it anymore, I just need to get it over with…today, before I change my mind."

Luke couldn't hide the excitement. A self satisfied grin spread from the knowledge that she was dreaming about _it_…about him.

"Today?..cool."

He licked his lips in anticipation. Luke could barely contain his excitement. He wanted her, this for so long.

"I didn't know who else to ask."

Did she come to him because she felt she had no other option? There better not be anyone else she'd rather flip with. Luke was not above pulling rank.

"Well you know what, you picked the right guy."

"I mean, I'm not a little girl anymore and its time to grow up even if its scary," he could tell she was getting even more nervous and he didn't want her pulling away, "its just a fact of life."

He had to work fast to reassure her that this was what she wanted…what he wanted.

"Yeah absolutely," he knew he probably looked like a bobble head from the constant nodding.

"I mean just look straight into what's terrifying me," she looked him directly in the eyes for more emphasis.

"Right on," he was leaning in closer to her, his eyes wide never leaving hers.

"So…" she was looking for the right words as Luke's pulse ran a marathon, "can I see _it_?"

'Kinky,' nearly every muscle in his body tensed, some more than others. For a moment, Luke did not know how to respond.

"It..?"

She gave him an odd look, "the transformation, I wanna see what its like to flip."

Luke could have kicked himself for getting his hopes up so high, of course this had to be too good to be true.

"Why, wh…what did you think I meant?"

"I thought you meant…"

"Oh," she was turning a deep shade of red.

"So, can you show it to me?" her embarrassment quickly morphed into a look of curiosity.

"I'm not exactly use to doing it on command." Her disappointment was obvious as he stood and stepped away but just as quickly disappeared as he stood directly in front of her kicking off his shoes and smiling, "at least one of us is going to get naked."

Luke liked it when she got embarrassed this way. It was purely a result of her sheltered life. He watched as she averted her eyes and shifted uncomfortably as he unabashedly stripped in front of her. He had to admit it was cute how she looked anywhere but at him as he undid his pants. But in a show of bravery she made a quick move to look him directly in the eyes, not giving any opportunity for her eyes to stray. Luke could practically smell her innocence.

"Its ok to be scared, just don't run."

Sophia took a deep calming breath as Luke stretched his back for the impending change. As Luke took to all fours, a variety of emotions flashed through Sophia's features instantaneously. Luke had to admit he was impressed with her. She looked at him with such awe and wonder. She didn't run or even cower, no she surprised him even further as she reached for him.

Luke enjoyed the feel of her hand stroking his now fur covered neck. He leaned in closer to her encouragingly and nudged her cheek with his long nose and licked her hand and face encouragingly. He knew he wanted to do more to her but he could hardly expect so much from her so soon.

Luke could barely stand still, he was itching for more. He turned taking a few steps that lead deeper into the forest before turning back, 'come with me.' He didn't wait for her response but he knew she wanted to join him. She wanted to be able to run beside him through the woods.

But she was still scared…scared of the change, scared of him, but most of all she was scared she wasn't strong enough for any of it.


End file.
